


The One With The Top 5

by elysianaurora



Series: Home Is Where You Are [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couple, Domestic, Love, M/M, Massage, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Mickey’s new job is tiring him out so Ian takes it upon himself to make his man feel better and insists Mickey takes a day off. Mickey finds out Ian has a list of their top 5 fucks.It’s basically just some family fluff and then smut.





	The One With The Top 5

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this since last year so I just edited it to fall in line with the plot of Part 7. Please don’t judge my smut, I’m not the best I know lol.
> 
> Enjoy ☺️

It was a couple weeks after the wedding and things were finding it’s new normal pace. Mickey and Ian had marched into Yev’s school ready to give Ms Kayley a piece of their mind but there’s an honesty little kids have that adults can’t find. When they got there and Mickey was all but ready to fire off, she held her tanned hand up, “Mr Milkovich, I sincerely apologize for the mistake. Little Faye here has come forward to tell us what really transpired on the playground a few days ago.” She said gesturing to the little dark skinned girl who looked away shyly.

Mickey was dumbfounded and it was a little bit difficult to come off his high horse even when Ian had his hand on the small of Mickey’s back.

“We understand what drove Yevgeny to react, but he still cannot hit other children. It is a behaviour we will not condone. Therefore he is still suspended until next week.”

“Wait! What?!” Mickey started But was quickly cut off by Ian’s calm and steady voice.

“Okay, we understand that Yev is still suspended but what about Daniel. What are you doing about him?”

“We have spoken with his parents and he too is suspended for bullying until next week.”

“Thank you…it’s only fair. But we aren’t going to teach our son to stand down in the light of bullies ma’am…I hope you understand this.” Ian said firmly. The woman nodded her head even though she looked down her nose at Mickey and Ian.

Mickey flashed her a glare and then walked out the classroom with Ian following behind him.

The weeks that followed, Mickey had picked up his new job and in his and Ian’s off time they spent with Yev in the backyard showing him all the self defence he’d need to learn because no Milkovich took shit from anyone.

Mickey had been adjusting well to his new job. Or at least that was what he thought. Most of the work he’d done previously as a legitimate member of society had been mostly hard lifting. He’s delved into some welding and construction even mechanics, all where his body did most of the job. Mickey however snagged himself an office job as an assistant at a law firm courtesy one Lip Gallagher. Mickey found himself more exhausted after a day at the office than he was on a construction site. And one of the major downsides to the job, was the hours. Sure it was a nine to five, but when the lawyer had picked up a big case, it was sometimes necessary for Mickey to stay back to help out.

He never complained when asked to stay a couple hours extra though because he didn’t want to fuck this job up. The guy had given him a real chance as a favour to Lip and Mickey already felt like he was on thin ice with his tattooed knuckles as harsh demeanour. The only real thing going for him with this job was the fact that he had his GED. Also it didn’t hurt that the pay was far better than his other job. And he was tired of Ian being the only one to be bringing in a steady cheque, so he was determined to make this gig work. It also helped that his boss wasn’t a complete asshole…Well only to the people he opposed in the courtroom, but he was quite understanding with Mickey, letting him take time off from work to pick Yev up whenever he had to or let Yev sit around the office until Svetlana could come get him.

The biggest issue Mickey found with his job, was the excessive hours he spent behind a computer screen, with his bad posture and lack of spectacles taking a physical toll on him. At 9pm on a Thursday night he trudged into the apartment kicking his shoes off and throwing his jacket to the couch, not bothering with the fact that he missed the couch and it landed on the floor. He was tired, his head ached him and his back felt sore and tense. He headed to the bedroom where he found Ian, who had the day off laying in bed asleep with Yev tucked in his arms with a storybook on his chest, a clear indication that neither of them meant to fall asleep like that. He stripped his clothes and headed into the shower. He allowed the warm water to cascade over his tight muscles as he lathered some of Ian’s body wash into his skin. He would have loved to stay under the warm water but his body craved the plushness of their bed too much.

He grabbed a pair of clean underwear from the drawer and slipped it on as he padded over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed as he rubbed his temples and attempted to roll the muscles in his back. Ian stirred when the bed dipped and he woke in a haze after falling asleep unexpectedly. “Hey…you’re home.” He whispered, reaching over to press a kiss to Mickey’s bare shoulder. His arms wrapped around Mickey’s torso as his warmth pressed itself against Mickey, oddly soothing his muscles. Mickey leaned into the touch tilting his head back as Ian kissed his shoulders and back. “Tired?”

“Mhmm.” Mickey hummed as Ian ran his hands up and down Mickey’s torso.

“Sore?” Ian asked a he brought his hand from in front Mickey to to knead at his shoulder blades and neck.

“Yeah…fuck.” Mickey moaned into the touch.

“Let me put Yev in his bed and I’ll come back and take care of you….okay, babe?” Mickey didn’t even have the energy to chastise Ian for calling him babe he just nodded as Ian peeled himself away and off the bed before picking Yev up and taking him to his room. Mickey got situated lying more to the centre of the bed with his arms starfished out as he breathed in deeply and then out. He was slowly drifting off to sleep when he felt the mattress sink and then he felt Ian’s bare legs settle at his sides as his weight slowly came down on Mickey’s ass. Ian’s body then covered his, his warmth surrounding Mickey. But Mickey felt like he was fading with exhaustion.

“Let me take care of you babe.” Ian whispered against his air as he reached into their nightstand drawer. Mickey barely had the energy to do anything but hum. “I don’t care what you say…but you’re calling in sick tomorrow, and I’m gonna be home too so I’ll take care of you.” Ian said as Mickey felt a warm liquid drizzle onto his back. And then Ian’s hands, were sinking into his muscles, kneading them just the right way, breaking up the tension that lay between each muscle and rubbing it away. “Fuck that feels good.” Mickey moaned as he found himself, despite being relaxed, waking up a bit at Ian’s touch. That’s what his husband did to him, made his body react even when his mind was way too tired to. Ian continued massaging away the knots in his back and neck then moved onto his biceps then his lower back.

“That’s fucking turning me on,” Mickey chuckled. “But I don’t got the energy.”

“Who say you gotta have energy? I’ll do all the work.” Ian slurred the smile evident in his voice, “Turn over, let me take good care of all of you.”

Mickey slowly obliged to the request, turning on his back. His eyes still closed but a lazy smile danced on his lips. Ian’s lips were kissing at his smile instantly as he began massaging Mickey’s pectorals and then his arms and then he moved to his stomach where he moved lower to kiss at his neck and then his shoulder. He kiss and licked at Mickey’s soft skin causing the older man to moan at the touch. He hooked his fingers under the waistband on Mickey’s boxers peeling them off his husband’s body. He kissed at the start of Mickey’s dark happy trail and nosed his way down until he was face to groin. He dipped his head down nuzzling his husband’s crotch and laying kisses along the hardened shaft. “Every part of you is so perfect.” Ian whispered as he slowly licked Mickey’s length and then kissed at the head before wrapping his lips around it. He rolled his tongue around the spongy head flicking it between the slit. He popped off then to suck at Mickey’s swollen balls as his green eyes peered up at Mickey’s face.

The brunette’s eyes remained shut as his mouth formed a small O. Ian licked the underside Mickey’s cock again before taking his length down his throat. He bobbed his head slowly enjoying the sounds his husband emitted. He stretched a hand up until two fingers pressed at Mickey’s parted lips. Mickey tongue stuck out lavishing the two fingers until they were wet enough. Ian then pulled his hand back down to Mickey’s spread legs as he ran his wet fingers up his crack. He then began slowly prepping his lover as his mouth continued its torturous pace.

“Fuck…Ian.” Mickey moaned as Ian’s long fingers brushed against his sensitive spot. Ian let Mickey’s length fall from his mouth as he nipped at the man’s hipbone before kissing his way back up his body as he quietly lined himself up. When he bottomed out, he stilled letting his hand run over Mickey’s chest kneading away his stress before his hips slowly rolled into Mickey. He kept his slow pace building Mickey up in the most epic way he could. Usually Mickey would be admonishing Ian for taking things so slow but it wasn’t a lazy fuck. He was loving every inch of Mickey and making him feel as relaxed and good as possible.

Mickey felt so relaxed and in tune with Ian’s body the minute Ian’s cock began throbbing inside him inching Ian closer to his release, Mickey’s body caught on and before he could tell Ian he was about to come, he was spurting white ropes across his abdomen riding out his orgasm completely untouched. The sight alone had Ian spilling into his lover as his body began trembling with pleasure. Mickey remained quiet and sated as Ian moved around cleaning them both up. When he returned to bed he noticed Mickey still hadn’t moved and it wasn’t until soft snores began whistling out his throat did Ian notice the man fell asleep. Ian could only smile as he curled himself closer to Mickey and snaked his arm around his waist falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ian awoke on his day off early like he always did to take his morning pills. He went into the kitchen made breakfast and then woke Yev to get ready for school, “Come on Sprout, your mom will be here in a bit to pick you up.” Yev sleepily got up and followed Ian into the bathroom rubbing at his eyes. After Yev was ready for school and had eaten his breakfast Svetlana knocked on their door to take him. After handing Yev off with a kiss and a hug he shut the door heading back into the bedroom. Mickey was still soundly asleep when he padded into the room. He smiled lazily at the sight of his husband who look calm and relaxed. Ian climbed back into bed wrapping his arms around Mickey and falling deeply back into sleep.

When he woke a couple hours later it was because he could feel Mickey’s bare ass grinding back onto his clothed crotch. He chuckled softly as he looked over Mickey to see the brunette still sleeping soundly. His brow was furrowed and soft moans were escaping his plump lips. He was definitely having a dirty dream, “Mick.” Ian whispered.

“Mm, harder Ian.” Mickey sleepily moaned.

Ian smiled wickedly, “turn over baby. I wanna see you.” He said in Mickey’s ear. The brunette quickly turned over onto his back spreading his legs for Ian. Ian stripped his boxers off and hovered over Mickey kissing his neck and chest.

Ian grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his dick and then looked down at Mickey all needy and wanting. Fuck his husband was so hot.

“Baby, wake up.” He said nosing at Mickey’s neck, “Mick…wake up.” Mickey stirred letting his eyes flutter open.

“Someone was having a naughty dream…” Ian teased rubbing his hand up Mickey’s side.

“Yeah…And you fucking woke me up. You better make me waking up worth it.” Mickey grumbled.

Ian lines his dick up bending to whisper into Mickey’s ear, “As you wish.” He pushed in slowly giving Mickey a chance to adjust.

“Fuck” Mickey whispered against Ian’s skin, “Not that last night wasn’t any good but fuck me hard.” Mickey said.

If it was one thing Ian loved about Mickey was how much he knew what he wanted. Ian pulled his hips back before slamming into Mickey the way he liked it picking up his quick pace.

“Oh fuck.” Ian groaned at the feeling of his husband surrounding him. “So good, Mick.”

Mickey was fully waking up now so he hooked his feet around Ian’s legs pushing his body to the right until they’d flipped over and Mickey was sitting flush against Ian’s lap.

“Fuck Mick.”

Mickey didn’t lose Ian’s pace from before, he braced his hands on Ian’s chest and started rocking his hips up and down tipping low guttural moans from the redhead. He looked down to where his hands were leaving red handprints on Ian’s pale skin and it only turned him on more. Ian gripped his fingers into Mickey’s hip and then started thrusting his hips up hard into Mickey.

“Holy shit!” Mickey yelled through a laugh that was ridden with pleasure. “Oh shit right there.”

Ian’s laughed happily as he looked at the blissed out look on Mickey’s face. He knew that face too well, Mickey was so fucking close to a mind-blowing orgasm and he wanted to get his man there. He continued aiming at the sensitive spot slamming his hips fast and hard while he searched his mind for the words to tell Mickey to get him where he needed him untouched.

“Fuck Baby, you look so good. Fuck so good Mickey. I love you. I love you Baby.” Mickey’s hips stuttered and his entire body went stiff as the pleasure over took him shooting white cum over Ian’s chest marking him. He breathed heavily as he felt Ian’s still moving slowly in him helping him ride the waves of pleasure. His head fell forward as his heavy eyes opened to see his cum painting Ian’s chin and lips.

To Ian feeling Mickey all over him was the hottest thing he’d ever felt. His hips slowed as he rocked slowly within Mickey deep budging tightly at Mickey’s prostate making small beads of cum leak off the top of his husband’s dick. The slowed blissed out moment and look of Mickey’s afterglow has Ian’s body shaking with pleasure as he shot his load deep within his husband “Fuucck” he groaned as Mickey rocked his hips against him. “Oh shit.” Ian said licking his lips mindlessly only to taste that familiar taste of Mickey in his lips.

“Shit that was hot as fuck.” Mickey said laughing as he leaned forward lying on Ian who was still deep inside him. “I should take day offs more often.”

“Fuck yes you should. That’s definitely going in the top 5.” Ian laughed pecking Mickey’s lips.

“Top 5? You have a top 5 of our best fucks?”

“Yeah…you don’t?” Ian asked.

“Well I haven’t really thought about it…” Mickey said climbing off Ian picking a T-shirt off the floor throwing it at him to clean up and then laying beside him. “Well…you gonna tell me your top 5 or what?”

Ian smiled as he turned onto his side looking at Mickey, “Okay well that fuck just went up to like Number 3 so that knocks out my Number 5.”

“Okay list them. Number 5.”

“Our first time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah it’s special you know our first time, a little bit unexpected and unprepared but it started this whole thing.”

“What was number 5 before?”

“Our first sleepover when I ditched the group home and you rode me on your bed for the first time.”

Ian could see Mickey’s cheeks redden with a blush, “Okay Number 4”

“That day in the dugouts after I got diagnosed. That was like the first time I felt shit.”

Mickey remembers well that day and it was a pretty good fuck he just doesn’t like to think about what happens after.

“Number 3 was just now.” Ian said sensing where Mickey’s mind went.

“Number 2?”

“It’s totally a number one fuck but it can’t be number one. It’s that night when I was manic…I don’t even know if you remember it but I remember getting up after and seeing an image of what our life could be like…it’s pretty much what we got now and I know it’s probably the crazy in my head but I can’t forget that night.”

“I know what night you’re talking about. You told me the next morning what you saw…that was a pretty good one.”

“Yeah…if I never said it before….I’m sorry for back then.” Ian said softly.

“Hey you don’t have to apologise for being sick then Ian.”

“No but I should apologise for some of the things I did. You’re the one who always says I’m still me. I did those things Mickey. And I’m sorry.”

“Okay. I forgive you.” Mickey said because he knows what Ian needs to hear. He comes closer to Ian rubbing over his chest, “Number one?”

Ian’s lips cracked into a Big smile as he pulled Mickey on top of him, “the first night with you as my husband.” He sang. “God you know I love calling you that shit.”

“You’re such a fucking weirdo you know that?”

“Yeah I do but I’m your weirdo.” Ian smiled.

Mickey laughed resting their foreheads together, “that’s true.”

“I love you Mick.” Ian whispered against Mickey’s lips.

“I love you too, Ian.” Mickey kisses back hungrily, “We both need a fucking shower.”

Ian smacked Mickey’s red ass laughing as he pushed Mickey off him and headed toward the bathroom, “well then let’s go old man.”

“Who the fuck You calling old man?” Mickey yelled jumping into Ian’s back wrestling him into the bathroom playfully.

 


End file.
